Before Frozen Fever
by JegarJeger
Summary: Sekilas cerita sebelum Frozen Fever, selama satu minggu sebelum perayaan, Elsa dan kawan-kawan menyiapkan pesta Ulang Tahun terbaik untuk Anna dan takkan pernah terlupakan! Hari yang Sempurna! (Elsa,Anna)
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday !

 **Hai pembaca! ini adalah fanfic sangat,sangat,sangat pertama saya. jadi mohon di maklumi kalo ada beberapa kata-katanya yang typo dan ga jelas c: (dan juga sangat tidak jelas). saya mencoba membuat cerita ini sebaik mungkin dan jika ada yang tertarik dengan fanfic ini, saya akan lanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya.** ** _so,_** **bagi para readers , Thank you for all! *big Hug* :))**

 **Disclaimer : Frozen Bukan milik saya. ini milik Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Morning Arendelle

Pagi Hari yang cerah di Arendelle

setahun setelah musibah 'Musim Salju Abadi' kini Arendelle hidup normal kembali. sekarang sedang musim panas. sudah pasti banyak yang menikmati musim panas ini dengan liburan atau beraktivitas seperti biasa. ada yang sibuk berdagang, bisnis Es, berbelanja dan banyak anak-anak yang asik bermain.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"masuk"

Pintu terbuka, Anna masuk kedalam dan membawa satu nampan makanan dan Coklat hangat. "Hei Elsa! selamat Pagi!" sapa nya penuh ceria. Elsa tersenyum padanya. "pagi Anna, kau tampak semangat hari ini."

"ahhaha! ya... ehmm..aku memang sedang bersemangat. karena... ini tanggal pertama di musim panas!" jawabnya. Elsa hanya mengangguk. "ya, sekarang sedang masuk musim panas."

"oh ya! Elsa! minggu ini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku bermain di luar, kau mau ikut? Kristoff dan Sven juga mengajakmu pergi ke bukit dan kita melihat pemandangan dari atas sana!" tambah Anna. Elsa tertawa kecil "ohh Anna..aku suka itu, tapi sayang sekali. aku masih sibuk... mungkin lain kali? bagaimana?" tanya Elsa. Anna langsung cemberut. "huh! kenapa selalu sibuk? ini kan musim liburan! kau harus libur!"

"Ratu tidak pernah libur"

"aku yang akan meliburkanmu!"

"dan seorang Putri tidak berhak meliburkan seorang Ratu"

"dan seorang adik bisa membujuk kakaknya dengan... Perang kelitik!"

"Anna!? WAAAA-!"

Anna iseng mendorong Elsa sampai mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. dia menggelitik pinggang Elsa yang jadi titik kelemahannya. Elsa tidak bisa menahan tawa. "hentikan! Anna! aaa-!"

"kau harus bilang Ya kalau mau berhenti!" Anna tertawa kejam dengan perang gelitiknya. Elsa sampai menitikkan air mata. "Ohh! ANNA! ahahaha!"

"kau mau tambah! ini dia!"

"tidak tidak! ahahaha! ANNA!"

kedua adik-kakak tersebut bercanda bersama. Kai masuk kedalam dan melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. "ehmm? Putri Anna? Yang Mulia?""EEH!?" Seketika Anna dan Elsa menengok kepadanya dan langsung berdiri."ma-maaf! Kai! ada apa?" tanya Elsa. Kai membungkuk hormat padanya. "Surat lain datang lagi" katanya dan menaruh satu tumpuk surat tersebut di atas meja kerjanya.

Anna memutar matanya dan mendesah bosan "Tugas lagi tugas lagi! itu membosankan!"

"ini yang ku lakukan setiap hari, Anna.. tapi aku janji, nanti malam kita main lagi."

"Sungguh!? kalau begitu kita perang bantal!"

"ya, di sertai badai Salju di kamarmu?"

Keduanya tertawa keras. Kai tersenyum melihat keceriaan mereka yang akhirnya kembali setelah sekian lama 13 tahun istana ini tidak pernah terisi dengan suara dan tawa mereka berdua. "baiklah Elsa! sampai bertemu lagi saat makan malam, sampai jumpa!" Anna melambai cepat padanya dan langsung pergi. "fuhh, jari-jari nya tajam sekali sampai pinggangku terasa nyeri.." Elsa mengeluh kesakitan setelah pinggangnya di kelitik oleh Anna. "ahh Yang Mulia, lagipula aku senang bisa melihat kalian bersama lagi. itu lebih penting" tambahnya. Elsa tersenyum hangat "benar.. aku takkan lagi meninggalkan Anna."

"ahh aku hampir lupa, surat ini sebetulnya sudah datang kemarin sore dan segera di tanda tangani. mereka ingin surat ini kembali hari Senin depan" kata Kai. Elsa mengkerutkan dahinya, mengambil selembar surat kerja sama tersebut. "hmm.. sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"sekarang tanggal satu" jawab Kai.

Elsa melihat kalender di atas mejanya. "tanggal satu? ini musim panas... jadi...AH!?" mendadak wajah Elsa langsung syok ketika memandangi kalendernya. Kai pun agak bingung. "ehh...Yang Mulia, ada apa?" Elsa langsung memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "oh tidak oh tidak oh tidak! aku baru ingat sesuatu!"

"memang? ingat apa?"

"kapan terakhir Anna merayakan ulang tahunnya?" tanya Elsa penasaran. Kai mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi. "hmm..sepertinya ketika usia dia masih lima belas tahun. dan yahh.. dia tidak terlalu merayakannya dengan meriah" jawabnya. "seminggu lagi ulang tahun Anna! aku harus menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukknya! a-apa yang harus kulakukan!?" tanya Elsa yang sudah panik duluan. Kai tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu kiri Elsa. "tenang, kami siap melayani yang anda butuhkan."

"aah! kalau begitu suruh kepala koki Dapur, Pelayan dan pejabat istana berkumpul di aula! segera atas perintah Ratu!" Elsa menegaskan. Kai membungkuk hormat padanya lagi. "Segera Yang Mulia". kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. "aku hampir melupakan ulang tahunnya! sekarang usianya sembilan belas! eh... sembilan belas..." Elsa agak termenung, dia berjalan pelan menghampiri jendela ruangannya. dan menatap Halaman istana-nya di pagi hari. sekarang Elsa menyadari, Anna sudah dewasa.

 _"aku harus merencanakan semuanya dari sekarang..."_ gumamnya. dia bergegas keluar dari ruangannya.

 _DI SAMPING ITU..._

"ayo Sven! Wortel yang ini lebih lezat!" kata Kristoff dan langsung menyuapinya ke mulut Sven. "hahaha! anak pintar!" katanya sambil menepuk kepala Rusa kesayangannya. "hmm...Anna lama sekali... padahal ada tempat yang bagus untuk kita bersenang-senang. "Musim Panas! aku selalu menunggu Musim terindah ini!" seru Olaf sambil loncat-loncat. dia bisa menikmati segala musim dengan Awan pribadinya yang di buat oleh Elsa sehingga dia tidak akan meleleh. Kristoff tertawa geli. "yaah cukup aneh melihat manusia salju kecil yang berkeliaran di halaman istana sambil menikmati terik panas matahari"

"hei hei hei, aku memang hanya bola salju, tapi aku ini ajaib! Elsa benar-benar memberiku kehidupan yang tak bisa ku lupakan!" tambahnya.

"ya, tapi ada sesuatu yang kita lupakan"

"EH!?"

Kristoff, Sven dan Olaf menengok ke belakang. Elsa menghampiri mereka. Kristoff mendadak mulai gugup dan membungkuk Hormat padanya."eeh! Y-Yang Mulia! eehmm...ma-maksudku.. Ratu Elsa! selamat pagi!" sapa Kristoff. dia agak kaku kalau berbicara formal. "ahh ayolah Kristoff, kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu. kau boleh memanggilku Elsa" jawab Elsa. Kristoff menggaruk-garuk kepalanya."aah ya, maaf...Yang Mu..eh maksudku, Elsa.. aku hanya spontan. lagipula kau ini kan Ratu" jawabnya sambil malu-malu.

"ya sudah, aku kesini karena ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan pada kalian" kata Elsa. "oh! apa kita akan mengadakan pesta coklat!?" tanya Olaf. Elsa tertawa. "tentu tidak, teman kecilku.. ini bukan soal Coklat."

"kalau begitu, apa kita akan mengadakan pelukan hangat beramai-ramai?" tanya Olaf lagi. Elsa menggeleng. "tidak tidak.."

Sven membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kristoff. "oh? Sven bertanya padamu, apakah ada pesta memakan Wortel?"

"bukan bukan.., ini bukan soal Coklat, pelukan hangat atau Wortel.. tapi ini pesta spesial di musim panas" kata Elsa tersenyum lebar. "dan kalian tau? Anna akan merayakan apa?"

"ANNA?" tanya ketiganya.

"memang, Anna akan merayakan apa?" tanya Kristoff. Olaf mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab "Apa kita akan merayakan hari jadian Anna dan Kristoff!?"

"OLAF!" Kristoff protes.

"tentu bukan. Anna akan berulang tahun seminggu lagi" jawab Elsa. Kristoff, Sven dan Olaf terkejut. "woaah! Sungguh!?" tanya mereka bertiga. Elsa mengangguk cepat. "benar! aku butuh bantuan kalian, tapi ini Rahasia. jangan sampai Anna mengetahuinya."

"kenapa Anna tidak boleh mengetahuinya?" tanya Olaf.

"ini adalah kejutan. aku mau segalanya sempurna. harus benar-benar sempurna. kalian siap membantuku?"

"aah! aku siap membantu, Elsa! aku akan mengadakan acara pelukan hangat beramai-ramai!" seru Olaf. "aku bisa membantu. lagipula Anna butuh hiburan besar di musim panas ini" jawab Kristoff. "bagus, aku ingin kau membantuku membuat susunan pestanya, tapi sayang.. sekarang aku sedang tak banyak ide.." Elsa mengangkat kedua bahunya. "hei, biasanya pesta ulang tahun itu penuh dengan semua pernak-pernik, maksudku... seperti Balon warna-warni? tulisan selamat ulang tahun? atau... sebuah Kue Ulang tahun?" kata Kristoff sambil berpikir-pikir. mendengar kata Kue, Olaf langsung senang. "AH! Kue Ulang Tahun!" teriaknya.

"sepertinya aku bisa mengandalkanmu Pria pemanen Es, kalau begitu ini uangnya.. beli semua yang berkaitan dengan pesta ulang tahun" Elsa langsung memberikan satu kantung Koin emas pada Kristoff. "woaah! Elsa! ini terlalu banyak!"

"setelah belanja, kau bisa membeli sesuatu yang kau inginkan"

"Waaaahh?" kedua mata Kristoff dan Sven melebar. mereka belum pernah dapat uang sebanyak ini. biasanya, ketika bekerja. Kristoff dan Sven hanya dapat 20-35 koin/hari. "baiklah, akan ku laksanakan segera... El...sa..." Kristoff masih ragu menyebut nama panggilannya. "tenang, aku tak memarahimu. semua harus di belanjakan sebelum Sore, dan kalian tunggu disini"

"baiklah Elsa!" Olaf kelihatannya sudah siap. "ayo Sven! kita rayakan pesta ulang tahun Anna!" Sven dan Olaf bergegas pergi ke pasar. Kristoff mengusap-usap kepalanya. "yaahh setidaknya, ini tahun pertama bagiku untuk merayakan ulang tahun Anna" gumamnya kemudian dia pergi.

...

 _sementara itu, di Aula rapat istana._

Semua Pelayan istana banyak yang hadir di situ. mereka penasaran, apa yang akan di katakan sesuatu oleh sang Ratu muda itu.

"Ratu Elsa dari Arendelle!" satu mengumumkan, semua berdiri dan langsung membungkuk hormat padanya."silahkan duduk semuanya" katanya dengan suara keratuannya. semua hadirin pun duduk. "baiklah.. langsung saja, adayang ingin ku bicarakan pada kalian, ini penting. sekarang tanggal pertama Musim Panas tahun ini. aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua karena minggu depan kita akan merayakan pesta"

"Woaah! sebuah pesta!?" tanya salah satu di antara pelayan-pelayan istana.

"ya, adikku Putri Anna akan segera berulang tahun yang ke 19.. aku ingin semuanya disiapkan. dan terutama... Kue Ulang Tahun... aku serahkan pada Koki istana untuk menyiapkannya"

"segera ku laksanakan Yang Mulia"

"bagus, dan pestanya harus Sempurna. adikku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun yang meriah selama ini. jadi.. aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukknya."

"Yang Mulia, jadi.. kapan kita bisa memulainya?" tanya salah satu pelayan. "dari sekarang" jawab Elsa. semua terkejut. "Sekarang!?" tanya mereka serempak. ulang tahun Anna memang seminggu lagi, tapi Elsa ingin menyiapkannya dari sekarang."ya! sesuatu yang sempurna harus disiapkan lebih awal, tapi ini Kejutan, Anna tidak boleh mengetahuinya sampai tiba hari ulang tahunnya. kalian mengerti?"

"Segera kami laksanakan"

"kalian terlibat dan semua di undang." semuanya pun senang dan mulai berbicara masing-masing mengenai pesta ulang tahun ini. Elsa memang selalu cepat kalau mengerjakan sesuatu dan dia ingin semuanya berakhir dengan Sempurna.

 _"Anna, tunggu saja.. ini akan jadi ulang tahunmu yang tak terlupakan_ " gumamnya dalam hati.

...

 _Sementara itu_

Di pasar. Kristoff, Olaf dan Sven sibuk membeli sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pesta ulang tahun. sudah lima kantung belanja yang ia bawa. Tiga di kedua tangan Kristoff dan dua yang tergantung di tanduk Sven. dia sudah membeli satu kantung Balon, kertas warna-warni dan banyak lagi. "hmm...sepertinya semua sudah terbeli, aku harus memastikan tidak ada yang kurang" gumam Kristoff.

"Kristoff! sepertinya kita lupa sesuatu!" kata Olaf. Kristoff mengkerutkan dahinya. "sungguh? apa yang kita lupakan?"

"kita butuh badut!"

"APA? BADUT?"

"ya ya! badut adalah pelengkap pesta ulang tahun!"

Kristoff mulai berpikir. dia sebetulnya Ragu kalau menyuruh seorang Badut datang ke istana tanpa se-izin Elsa. "maaf Olaf, tapi kita tak membutuhkannya. Anna takut dengan Badut. dia sudah pernah bercerita itu padaku" jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "memang kenapa? badut itu kan lucu! aku suka hidung bulatnya!" kata Olaf.

"yaahh entahlah, kita tak perlu badut untuk pesta ulang tahunnya. hmm.. sekarang.. kita belanja dimana la-"

 _BRRUUGGHH!_

Kristoff langsung di tabrak anak-anak yang asik bermain bola. semua belanjaannya jatuh ke tanah. "ughh, Hei! hati-hati!" protesnya pada mereka. anak-anak yang tadi menabrak dirinya langsung menghampiri Kristoff lagi. "maaf Master Kristoff! kami tak sengaja!"

"waah! Master Kristoff! apa yang kau beli ini?" tanya salah satu anak.

"ini untuk ulang tahun"

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya mereka serempak. Olaf langsung menjawab. "Putri Anna akan Ulang Tahun!"

"SUNGGUH!?"

"ya ya! sebentar lagi di akan berulang tahun dan kita merayakannya bersama-sama!"

"Woaaaaw!" Anak-anak tersebut kelihatannya begitu senang mendengar kata pesta ulang tahun. mereka yakin, perayaannya pasti meriah dan seru. "apa putri Anna mengundang kami semua?", "apa akan ada permainan disana?, "apa kita akan bermain perang bola salju dari Ratu Elsa!?", "apa akan ada Badut!?". pertanyaan tersebut membuat Kristoff bingung menjawabnya. "tenang tenang tenang! aku yakin pasti Istana mengundang anak-anak seperti kalian ini. kita sedang membuat kejutan, tapi ini Rahasia. kalian semua tetap diam ya sampai ulang tahunnya tiba" kata Kristoff. semua anak tersebut mengangguk paham.

"kuharap kalian ikut memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun sang Putri dengan penuh keceriaan"

"kami siap Master Es Kristoff!" jawab mereka semuanya.

"nah, Sven! berikutnya kita belanja kemana lagi?" tanya Olaf.

"Kristoff, bukan Sven" Kristoff membenarkan."aah! bagaimana kalau Tukang Es krim!?" Olaf menyarankan lagi. Kristoff memutar matanya "aahh Olaf, kita tidak bisa menyewa tukang Es krim ke istana."

"lalu? apa lagi?" mereka pun diam dulu. berpikir-pikir mana lagi yang bisa menambah sekaligus ikut memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun Anna. seketika mata Kristoff melirik ke sebuah Toko Coklat. "hmm... aku ada ide yang lebih baik" gumamnya.

...

Lalu, Kembali di Kastil

Di Ruang kerja Ratunya, Elsa dan Kai sibuk mencatat semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Anna."ini sudah banyak Yang Mulia, perlu tambahan lagi?" tanya Kai ."hmm...ya, ini sudah cukup. aku minta semua orang yang ada di istana tetap mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing tanpa membuat Anna curiga. dan... kalau sampai ketahuan, aku gunakan rencana B" Elsa menjelaskan. "rencana B? bagaimana kalau Anna mengetahuinya?"

"Mengetahui Apanya?" tiba-tiba Anna sudah berdiri di pintu Ratunya.

"ANNA!?"

Anna memiringkan kepalanya, dia bingung "eh? ada apa?"

"aahh tidak tidak tidak! kami...! kami sedang,... yahh ini sibuk! kau takkan mengerti jika ku jelaskan!hehe!" Elsa mulai gugup, jika saja ketahuan maka semuanya akan hancur. "ooh, aku melihat para pelayan sepertinya hari ini mendadak sibuk! aku tak tau apa yang mereka kerjakan, tapi mereka benar-benar sedang mengerjakan sesuatu" kata Anna. Elsa dan Kai menelan ludahnya. "eehm..Anna, kenapa kau tidak keluar dan bersantai di taman?" Elsa menyarankan.

Anna menggeleng. "aah tidak! itu membosankan, sebetulnya tadi aku ke kandang untuk menemui Kristoff, tapi sayang.. dia dan Sven tak ada! bahkan aku juga tak melihat Olaf. kemana mereka?"

"ooh, mereka..." Elsa bingung melanjutkan kata-katanya. bisa jadi Anna mulai curiga sekarang. "entahlah, aku pikir Kristoff dan Sven pergi ke gunung, mereka pasti sedang sibuk" jawab Elsa.

"maaf, tapi Kristoff kemarin bilang padaku kalau hari ini dia sedang libur" tambah Anna.

"aah ya ya ya, mau dia libur atau apa kau bisa temui dia besok. aku sedang sibuk! sebaiknya pergi bermain ya! sampai jumpa!"

"ta-tapi! Elsa!"

Elsa mendorong Anna keluar lagi dari ruangannya. kemudian langsung menutup pintunya. Elsa menyeka keringat di dahinya "fuh! hampir saja!"

"jika ketahuan maka itu berbahaya sekali" kata Kai."benar, tapi aku juga harus memastikan kalau Anna tidak mengira aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Elsa. Kai kembali membuka catatannya.

"ELSA!" Anna masuk lagi ke ruangan kerjanya. Kai buru-buru menyembunyikan catatan nya ke bawah lembaran kertas kerja milik Elsa. Elsa mendesah "Anna, apa lagi?"

"aku tak mau sendirian! kalau begitu kita main saja ya ya ya!" Anna memohon-mohon padanya. Elsa sendiri sebetulnya bingung, sorot kedua matanya menyuruh Kai untuk mencari sendiri susunan pestanya. Kai langsung paham dan mengangguk pelan.

"baik baik baik, kita main!" jawab Elsa. Anna langsung bahagia. "Yeaah! ayo ayo ayo! kita pergi ke taman!"

"Aaaa! Anna!"

akhirnya, Elsa terpaksa mengikuti keinginan adiknya main keluar.

...

 _Hingga Sore Hari.._

Makan malam segera di siapkan. Elsa menyuruh Anna pergi duluan ke ruang makan dan dia akan segera menyusul. Kristoff dan lainnya pasti selesai belanja dan mereka sedang menunggu di kandangnya Sven. "fuhh, pasti pria Es dan rusanya itu sudah menunggu lama. untung Anna tadi tidak mencurigai ini" gumam Elsa. dia melangkah cepat menuju kandangnya Sven.

"Hei Elsa!" Olaf memanggil. Elsa melihat mereka dan terkejut sekali.

"WAAAA-?"

"hei Elsa! kami sudah belanja, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kristoff. di kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan 8 kantung belanja, 5 kantung belanja yang tergantung di kedua tanduk Sven dan sisanya di taruh di atas punggung Rusa tersebut. "banyak sekali!?"

"ini yang di perlukan untuk perayaan ulang tahun!" jawab Kristoff. Elsa tak membayangkan, berapa total belanjaan yang sudah di beli mereka."aah baik baik! terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk membeli pernak-pernik ini. apa ada uang sisanya?" tanya Elsa. Kristoff menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"aahh eehm.. ini..."

"ehh?"

Kristoff hanya menyisakan kantung nya saja. tanpa ada koin tersisa didalam. Elsa cuma bisa tersenyum ragu.

"yaa.. cukup banyak.. kau pandai belanja"

"jadi, setelah itu? kita mau apa lagi?" tanya Kristoff. Elsa mulai berpikir.

"hmm... besok aku dan pelayan istana ku mulai melaksanakan rencana pesta. aku harus menyibukkan Anna supaya dia tidak mengetahui ini" kata Elsa. Kristoff masih bingung. "menyibukkan Anna? Anna kan tidak suka sibuk?"

"memang, tapi aku berusaha mempertahankan kejutan ini sampai tiba saatnya ulang tahun. semua harus sempurna. aku tak mau rencana ini gagal sekalipun" Elsa menegaskannya.

"ehm..jadi, besok kita harus apa?" tanya Kristoff lagi.

Elsa tersenyum lebar padanya "kau ikut aku keliling kota besok, kita bisa mencari sesuatu untuk menambah pestanya jadi meriah" jawab Elsa. Kristoff agak terkejut."su-sungguh? ma-maksudku... ya ya ya! ehh entahlah, aku tak biasa berjalan.. ehmm maksudku, dengan orang yang paling di hormati di kerajaan ini atau ya..."

Elsa tertawa melihat cara bicara Kristoff yang mulai tak jelas karena kegugupannya. tapi Elsa tetap memahami karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengajak Kristoff pergi bersama. "tenang Pria Gunung, di hadapanmu aku adalah temanmu, bukan sebagai Ratu. tidak perlu bicara formal.. anggap semua biasa saja, mengerti?" tanya Elsa, Kristoff mengangguk pelan. walaupun sebetulnya dia agak ragu. "ohh, oke... aku akan menemanimu."

"ini semua demi Anna, aku harus memberikan yang sempurna untuk adikku dan ini takkan terlupakan."

"aah Elsa, kau memang kakak yang hebat. aku juga berusaha memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk Anna" tambah Kristoff. Elsa semakin percaya kalau Kristoff bisa membantunya. dan sekarang, dia sudah di anggap bagian dari keluarga kerajaannya. "oke Kristoff, besok pagi, aku harus menyusun rencana malam ini dan mulai menyibukkan Anna besok. kalau begitu sampai jumpa". Elsa melambai padanya. Kristoff membalas lambaiannya."ya, sampai jumpa lagi Ratu El..maksudku, Elsa!" katanya.

setelah Elsa pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kristoff langsung menoleh pada Sven. "kawan! kalian lihat yang tadi? Elsa mengajakku pergi! aku tak percaya ini, seorang Ratu mengajak tukang es seperti diriku keliling kota?" Kristoff berjalan mondar-mandir. dia masih berpikir soal itu.

"ayolah Sven! Elsa adalah orang yang hangat dan baik! dia akan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padamu juga!" jawab Olaf. Kristoff sedikit membentak padanya."untuk yang terakhir kali, namaku adalah Kristoff. bukan Sven"

"ahahhaa!" Olaf dan Sven tertawa. Kristoff hanya mendesah bosan.

* * *

Malam harinya...

Elsa dan Anna sedang makan malam. sekarang mereka berdua kembali merasakan hangatnya bersama-sama setelah 13 tahun keduanya tak pernah bertemu di ruang dapur untuk makan malam.

"setelah itu, aku dan Kristoff berhasil melewati serigala itu! tapi sayang, kereta es milik Kristoff jatuh ke jurang dan hancur.., Kristoff bilang keretanya itu baru lunas dan aku malah merusaknya, jadi aku memintamu untuk memberikan kereta es untuknya" kata Anna. "oh, itu alasanmu menjadikan Kristoff sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Elsa. Anna tahu Elsa sedang iseng bertanya. dia sedikit tertawa. "Elsa! ayolah! itu bukan alasan aku ingin Kristoff jadi pacarku. ini semua karena Cinta sejati! maksudku.. cinta sejati kedua" jawab Anna.

Elsa menaikkan alisnya."kalau begitu, siapa cinta sejati pertamanya?"

"kenapa kau bertanya? tentu saja dirimu" jawab Anna. Elsa agak terkejut. dia tidak menyangka, dirinya di anggap sebagai cinta sejati Anna.

Elsa tertawa ragu "ehmm...Anna, aku ini normal"

"Elsa, cinta sejati tidak untuk pria saja! Cinta itu untuk semua orang! termasuk Keluarga sekalipun"

"oke oke, aku mengerti. kau cinta sejatiku yang paling utama"

"hmm..aku sudah kenyang, kau mau main ke kamarku dan kita perang bantal?" tanya Anna. Elsa mengangguk cepat."baiklah.. seperti janjiku tadi pagi, di sertai badai kecil di kamarmu."

"Baiklah! siapa takut!?"

Keduanya tertawa. Elsa sangat bahagia sekali bisa bermain lagi dengan Anna. ingin rasanya dia kembali menjadi anak-anak dan memperbaiki kenangan masa kecilnya yang sudah hilang.

dan di Malam itu juga, mereka terus bersama-sama sampai akhirnya tidur terlelap.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Chapter 2

...

Enam hari sebelum Ulang tahun Anna

Pagi Hari yang cerah.

Seperti biasa, Elsa sibuk menulis beberapa surat perdagangan yang akan di kirim ke beberapa kerajaan tetangga. pintu ruangannya terketuk dan Anna langsung masuk kedalam.

"Hai Elsa!"

"selamat pagi, Anna"

"Elsa! aku ingin bermain dengan Kristoff hari ini dan kami mau pergi ke padang bunga!" kata Anna. Elsa langsung diam."apa? dengan Kristoff?"

"ya ya! aku merindukan Kristoff, kami harus bersama-sama hari ini!" jawabnya dengan ceria. Elsa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. padahal hari ini, dia dan Kristoff berencana akan keliling kota dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menambah pesta ulang tahunnya.

"oww? eeh.., Anna. aku tau kau ingin senang-senang bersamanya, tapi.. Kristoff masih sibuk. aku menyuruhnya bekerja hari ini" kata Elsa. Anna yang tadinya sudah semangat sekali mendadak lemas."Apa? ooow ayolah Elsa! kenapa kau menyuruhnya bekerja? dia juga butuh liburan!"

"aku tau Anna, tapi Kristoff berjanji dia akan kembali secepatnya dari gunung. dan daripada kau bosan, kenapa tidak sebaiknya kau kerjakan sesuatu disini? seperti menyiram bunga di kebun? membantu pelayan? atau...memandikan kuda?" Elsa menyarankan. ini adalah bagian rencana awalnya untuk menyibukkan Anna."tunggu, Apa? kau ingin aku mengerjakan sesuatu?

"ya Anna, aku yakin dengan itu rasa bosanmu berkurang. kalau begitu kau mandikan Kuda di kandang, lalu setelah itu mencabuti rumput liar di kebun, membantu pelayan istana memasak, dan banyak lagi. ini daftarnya." Elsa langsung memberi segulung kertas daftar pada Anna.

"Elsa? entahlah..kenapa aku harus mengerjakan ini?" Anna malah bingung.

"kalau kau mengerjakannya, kau mendapat Coklat yang banyak dariku!"

jawab Elsa. Anna tetap diam. "ehmm maksudku, kau boleh dapat apa saja yang kau inginkan?" kata Elsa lagi. Anna masih saja diam.

"haahh.. baiklah, kau dan Kristoff boleh berkencan sepuasnya" jawab Elsa.

Anna hanya mendesah "baiklah Elsa, akan ku kerjakan"

"bagus! harus selesai semuanya

"oke.. kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Elsa.." Anna meninggalkan ruangannya. Elsa langsung bernafas lega."fuhh, hampir saja. aku harus keluar dari sini dan pergi menemui Kristoff" gumamnya.

...

Di Samping itu

Kristoff sedang menyikat tanduk Sven sampai halus."hmm..ku harap tandukmu tak patah, ini sudah bersih dan kau terlihat sempurna" kata Kristoff. Olaf masih menyikat kaki Sven dengan wajah serius."hmm..Sudah! kakimu mengkilat Sven!" kata Olaf.

"hai kawan-kawan!" Elsa langsung menyapanya.

"Yang Mu-..maksudku, Elsa! selamat pagi!" Kristoff balas menyapanya.

"masih tak nyaman memanggilku Elsa?" tanya Elsa. Kristoff menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebetulnya tak gatal. dia agak gugup."maaf Elsa, hanya reflek" jawabnya singkat."siap untuk jalan-jalan hari ini?"

"KAMI SIAP!" seru Olaf tampak begitu semangat.

"aku sudah menyibukkan Anna. dia tidak akan tau apa yang akan kita lakukan" tambah Elsa. Kristoff menaikkan sedikit kedua bahunya."memang, tapi kuharap Anna tak curiga kalau kau mengatakan aku sedang pergi ke gunung" katanya. "tenang, dia percaya padaku. kalau begitu.. kita pergi"

"pertama, kita pergi kemana dulu?" tanya Kristoff.

"hmm...kita pergi ke alun-alun perumahan Arendelle, mungkin disana banyak anak yang sedang bermain" jawab Elsa. Kristoff menaikkan alisnya."lalu?"

"aku ada ide, ikuti saja aku" katanya lagi.

mereka keluar dari gerbang istana dan masuk ke perumahan Arendelle.

...

Kristoff dan Elsa tetap berjalan santai. melihat-lihat sekeliling mereka berdua, orang-orang yang sedang sibuk beraktivitas. Kristoff masih gugup. dia berjalan bersama sang Ratu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"hmm...dimana anak-anak? aku tak menemukan mereka sedang asik bermain?" Elsa bertanya-tanya. Kristoff menelan ludahnya dan mencoba berbicara santai pada Elsa."aku pikir, hari ini mereka sedang sekolah! jadi mungkin mereka sibuk" jawab Kristoff. "tapi, ini kan sedang liburan musim panas!" jawab Olaf lagi. Kristoff langsung diam.

"ya, ini memang sedang liburan musim panas, seharusnya mereka disini"

BLAAG!

Bola melesat ke arah kepala Kristoff "aduh!?"

anak-anak yang tadi sedang asik bermain bola, langsung menghampirinya. "maafkan kami tuan!"

Kristoff mengusap-usap keningnya yang kena bola."ughhh hati-hati, untung kepalaku tidak langsung gegar otak!" katanya. akhirnya Elsa bisa menemukan anak-anak yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. pandangan mata mereka melirik ke arah Elsa yang berdiri di sebelah Kristoff.

"aah! Ratu Elsa!?"

"hai! senang bertemu dengan kalian" sapa Elsa. anak-anak tersebut masih agak ragu bertemu Elsa. mengingat, Elsa memiliki kekuatan es yang bisa saja membekukan mereka.

"tenang kawan! Elsa takkan menyakiti kalian, dia akan mengajak kita bermain!" seru Olaf. "tapi dia akan membekukan kita semua" jawab salah satu anak. Kristoff langsung menunjuk padanya."hei, kau yang paling kecil di belakang. tetap bersikap sopan pada orang dewasa."

"tak apa Kristoff. dan ehm...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya Elsa. semua anak mulai penasaran."kalian suka bermain?" tanya Elsa.

mereka pun mengangguk. "dan.. ada yang suka menyanyi?" salah satu anak ada yang mengangkat satu tangannya "aku suka menyanyi!"

"aku juga!","aku suka bernyanyi didalam kamar mandi!","aku suka menyanyi dengan kepalaku dibawah!"

"ahahha, oke oke. dan sekarang, aku punya sedikit kejutan kecil untuk kalian, mau tau apa itu?"

"Apa itu, Ratu Elsa?" tanya mereka."kalian semua akan ku latih bernyanyi lagu pesta ulang tahun untuk Putri Anna nanti!" jawab Elsa. semuanya pun mulai tertarik."waahh! benarkah!?"

"ya! kalian di undang, dan boleh merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama!"

"YEAHH!" mereka tampak begitu semangat. "jadi kapan kita bisa memulainya Ratu Elsa?". tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

"hmm... mulai besok, kalian latihan bernyanyi sampai tiba waktunya pesta ulang tahun putri Anna, jangan khawatir. kalian cukup bersenang-senang, acaranya akan semakin seru jika kalian bergabung" Elsa menjelaskan. mereka semua langsung semangat.

"yeaah yeaah! kita di undang! kita di undang! kita di undang!"

Kristoff menyilangkan kedua lengannya dekat dadanya."yaa setidaknya jangan sampai kalian berebut kue ulang tahun" gumamnya. "ayo Kristoff, kita keliling lagi." Elsa dan lainnya kembali berjalan mengelilingi Arendelle.

Kristoff berjalan di belakang Elsa dan berbisik pada Sven. "kau tau Sven? aku khawatir kita malah jadi pesuruh disini." katanya, Sven hanya memutar matanya. "ohh ayolah! yang Ulang tahun itu adiknya, kenapa Elsa terlalu bersemangat?" tanya Kristoff.

"Kristoff!"

"eehm! aaa- iya!?" Kristoff berlari menghampiri Elsa kedepan.

"ambil ini"

"apa? woaaah-!"

Elsa melempar satu ikat benang ke arah Kristoff. benang ini kelihatannya sangat panjang dan tebal. "Elsa? ini untuk apa?" tanya Kristoff mulai bingung. "sehari sebelum ulang tahun Anna, aku ingin benang ini terpasang di setiap sudut alun-alun Arendelle" jawab Elsa. Kristoff berkedip."apa?"

"masih banyak yang harus kita cari" katanya dan kembali berjalan.

...

sementara itu, di istana

Anna sibuk memandikan Kuda dan dia sangat kelelahan.

"ugh! kenapa Elsa jadi menyuruhku seperti ini? aneh sekali! sekarang aku harus memandikan kudanya." keluhnya sambil marah-marah sendiri. tiba-tiba, kuda yang sedang ia mandikan sedikit memberontak.

"hei hei hei! tenang kawan! tenang.. tenang, kau belum terlalu bersih!

biar ku- AAAH!"

kuda tersebut langsung mendorong Anna sampai terjatuh di atas tumpukan jerami. "ughhh, kenapa kau susah sekali di bersihkan!?" tanya Anna. Kuda tersebut langsung keluar dari kandangnya dan lari. Anna sangat terkejut.

"oh tidak tidak tidak! Kembali! hei!"

tapi kuda itu sudah keburu lari. Anna hanya terdiam.

"aarrhh...baiklah"

...

di Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna

"bagaimana Yang Mulia? ini juga bagus, ini sangat bagus. ini juga bagus, dan bagus? mana pilihan anda, Ya?" tanya Oaken. Elsa memperhatikan beberapa Jubah Oaken bercorak Rosemaling Arendelle yang bermacam-macam.

"ehmm.. ini sangat banyak. Anna pasti menyukai semuanya" Elsa mulai bingung memilihnya."mungkin masih ada yang lebih bagus? kau punya yang lain?" tanya Kristoff.

"masih banyak, jika anda membeli dua jubah anda mendapat satu bonus gratis dariku" jawab Oaken, dia menaruh satu kaleng kecil berisi ikan yang kelihatannya sudah mati. Elsa hanya terdiam memandanginya."ohh, ya... aku hanya membeli satu untuk adikku saja."

"aku suka yang ini!" kata Olaf, dia menunjukkan satu jubah Oaken yang bahannya sangat lembut dan cerah. Elsa langsung menyukainya. "pilihan yang bagus Olaf! mungkin ini sangat bagus untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya". kata Elsa tersenyum lebar.

"harganya 50" jawab Oaken. Elsa dan Kristoff langsung terkejut.

"tunggu? APA? 50?" Tanya mereka berdua serempak. Pria bertubuh subur itu langsung mengangguk cepat."tentu saja! tetapi anda bisa mendapat bonus kaleng ikan ini" katanya.

"memangnya tidak bisa kurang?" tanya Elsa lagi."ini adalah harga pasti, Yang Mulia" jawab Oaken lagi.

"eehh... Kristoff, aku tidak bisa menawar, apa kau pandai menawar?" tanya Elsa. Kristoff mengangkat kedua bahunya."baiklah.. jika itu maumu" Kristoff mengiyakan. dia mencoba menawar harga yang sekiranya pasti.

"oke, bagaimana kalau 45?" tanya Kristoff.

"tidak bisa"

"hmm... 43?"

"tidak bisa"

"oke, kalau begitu 40?"

"itu tidak bisa, kecuali jika anda mau membeli dengan harga pas, yaitu 50"

"ya sudah! kalau begitu 30?"

"tidak bisa"

Kristoff mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya."eehm... 20?"

"itu terlalu murah"

"aaah ya sudah! 35!"

"baiklah!" Oaken mulai menyetujuinya. Elsa terkejut.

"Kristoff! kenapa tadi kau menawar harga jadi naik lagi!?" tanya Elsa. Kristoff tertawa gugup. "eehmm maaf Elsa, sebetulnya aku tak pandai menawar" katanya dengan polos. seketika Elsa langsung hening.

"sebentar! bagaimana kalau aku membayar nya.. hanya 28?" tanya Elsa lagi.

Oaken tetap menggeleng. "tidak bisa Yang Mulia, yang tadi sudah harga kesepakatan. jubah ini gratis jika anda ingin bersauna disini, Yohoo~! Hai Keluarga!" sapa Oaken pada keluarganya yang sedang di dalam ruang Sauna.

"Yohooo~!"

"ayolah! 28 saja itu sudah harga yang paling murah, masih mau menawar lagi?" tanya Kristoff sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya."itu terlalu murah bagiku, tadi harga kesepakatan kita sudah 35, Ya?" tanya Oaken.

Kristoff langsung berbisik pada Elsa. "sudah ku bilang, pria sial ini suka memutar-mutar harga"

Oaken langsung berdiri, Elsa dan Kristoff mulai gemetar dan sedikit takut. ternyata, Oaken tinggi sekali dan badannya 3x lipat lebih besar dari Kristoff. sambil mengkerutkan dahinya, Oaken kembali bertanya."masih memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya dia. wajah Kristoff seketika pucat drastis.

...

Oaken langsung menggendong tubuh Kristoff keluar dari tokonya.

"hei! tunggu! tunggu! aku setuju harganya 50! aku setuju! aku-..!"

DUGGH!

"aaaw!" kepala Kristoff terbentur papan nama toko Oaken dan akhirnya, dia di lempar jauh-jauh.

"WAAAAAA-!"

BRRUUGGH!

"sampai jumpa!" Oaken melambai padanya dan masuk lagi kedalam tokonya. Kristoff yang sudah mendarat duluan ke tanah langsung kesakitan. Sven datang menghampirinya dan menjilat-jilat pipi Kristoff agar dia bisa segera bangun.

"ugghh... lupakan soal jubah, pria itu selalu melemparku!" katanya sambil mendesah sebal.

...

Oaken duduk lagi di atas kursinya dan kembali bertanya pada Elsa.

"ah! sampai dimana kita tadi? oh ya! harga jubah!... jadi bagaimana Yang Mulia? anda jadi membelinya, Ya?" tanya Oaken sambil tersenyum lebar lagi. Elsa terdiam sebentar.

"eehm...sepertinya, aku ada ide yang lebih baik. aku tetap membeli jubahmu, tapi kau harus datang ke alun-alun Arendelle minggu depan karena adikku akan segera berulang tahun" Elsa menjelaskan. seketika Oaken langsung berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hampir mendekati Elsa. "sungguh!? maksud anda Putri Anna?"

Elsa mengangguk pelan "i-iya..kau tahu adikku kan? aku mengetahui toko ini setelah mendengar cerita tentang dirimu dari adikku."

"baiklah! aku akan segera datang bersama dengan toko ku!" jawab si pria bertubuh subur itu. Elsa pun tersenyum. "yaa terima kasih tuan Oaken, kuharap Anna bisa segera bertemu denganmu lagi." jawab Elsa.

selang 5 menit kemudian, Elsa dan Olaf keluar dari tokonya Oaken. mereka melihat Kristoff dan Sven sedang duduk di atas batu besar menungguinya.

"sudah selesai? berapa harga yang kau bayar?" tanya Kristoff penasaran.

Elsa mengangkat kedua bahunya."aku akan membayarnya setelah ulang tahun Anna selesai, dia akan datang ke alun-alun Arendelle nanti" Elsa menjelaskan.

Kristoff hanya menggaruk kepalanya."jadi... begitu? untuk apa aku bersusah payah menawar harga?"

Elsa tertawa melihat tingkah Kristoff yang mendadak polos."mungkin kau harus pandai berpikir sebelum membeli, Kristoff. kalau begitu, kita pergi lagi." katanya dan mereka pun kembali pergi.

...

mereka pergi ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan halaman yang terisi oleh pajangan lukisan kerajaan yang sangat indah.

"Elsa, apa kita kesini ingin membeli lukisan?" tanya Olaf.

"tidak, kita kesini akan mengambil sebuah lukisan, bukan membeli" jawab Elsa sambil berjalan. Kristoff menaikkan alisnya."ehmm..berarti kau sudah memesan lukisan sebelumnya?" tanya Kristoff. Elsa pun terdiam sebentar, dia kembali berkata "sebetulnya, ini bukan untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya Anna. hanya kebetulan karena sebentar lagi ulang tahun, lukisan yang ku pesan itu akan kujadikan sebagai hadiahnya dan... ini juga untukmu" tambah Elsa.

Kristoff berkedip cepat. "a-apa? untukku juga? apa maksudmu?"

"kau akan mengetahuinya, lihat saja"

seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan melihat si Ratu bersama temannya datang menghampiri dirinya."aah? Yang Mulia! selamat siang" sapanya sambil membungkuk hormat padanya.

"siang tuan Scott, aku kesini ingin mengambil lukisan keluarga kerajaanku"

"lukisannya sudah selesai Yang Mulia, kuharap anda menyukainya. tetapi... mengapa anda yang mengambil sendiri? ku kira pelayan yang mengambilnya kesini?" tanya dia."aku ingin mengambilnya sendiri, kebetulan teman-temanku sedang disini. dia juga harus melihatnya" kata Elsa. si pelukis langganan istananya pun mengangguk."baiklah.. di sebelah sini.."

Elsa dan Kristoff melihat sebuah lukisan yang masih di tertutup rapat oleh kain. kelihatannya kecil, tapi Kristoff penasaran. lukisan seperti apa yang akan jadi kejutan untuknya.

"ini Yang Mulia, anda bisa membawanya sekarang" jawab si pelukis tersebut dan membukanya. Kristoff langsung tercengang. "Woaaah!?"

Elsa menyenggol lengan kanannya Kristoff dan tersenyum. "bagaimana? kau menyukainya?" tanya dia. Olaf pun ikut menyukainya."itu keren sekali!"

ternyata itu lukisan keluarga. ada Sven,Kristoff,Anna,Elsa dan Olaf.

"aku akan membawanya, ini sangat sempurna" kata Elsa. pelukis itu kembali menutup lukisan tersebut dengan kain. "waahh Elsa, aku tidak tahu kau membuat lukisan seperti itu? ehmm maksudku.. yang tadi sangat... hebat..." kata Kristoff, suaranya masih terdengar gugup. Elsa langsung menepuk bahu kirinya.

"Kristoff, sekarang kita adalah keluarga. ya..memang, aku tahu kau dan Sven juga bagian dari para Trolls, tapi kau juga bagian dari kami. kau mempunyai keluarga besar dalam hidupmu" tambah Elsa. Kristoff pun tersenyum. dia tidak menyangka, seorang ratu seperti Elsa bahkan bisa berteman dengan tukang es seperti dirinya.

"terima kasih Elsa, aku benar-benar menyukainya"

"yaa, jadi... sekarang kita pergi lagi. masih banyak yang harus kita kunjungi" kata Elsa. Kristoff dan Olaf mengangguk cepat."baiklah!"

akhirnya, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf dan Sven menghabiskan waktu berkeliling Arendelle mencari hadiah-hadiah yang menarik. mereka tidak lelah terus berkeliling, karena apa yang mereka lakukan semuanya untuk Anna. mereka berkeliling dari toko ke toko. membeli sebuah hadiah kecil seperti, gelang, stocking bercorak bunga matahari, alat pancing, Jam, dan banyak lagi.

hingga Sore ...

Alun-alun Arendelle masih ramai dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang mulai mengakhiri aktivitasnya. mereka tinggal bersantai dan bermain bersama anak-anak mereka disana.

Elsa duduk di atas kursi panjang dan memandangi rakyatnya yang sibuk bersantai di sore hari ini. Kristoff datang membawa dua eskrim dan duduk disebelahnya. "Elsa, kau mau eskrim?" tanya Kristoff, dia langsung memberikannya pada Elsa."terima kasih Kristoff"

"ffuhh... melelahkan, tapi aku merasa hari ini sangat hebat. membelikan hadiah untuk Anna dan sakitnya leherku setelah di lempar oleh Oaken itu" jawab Kristoff sambil mengusap-usap lehernya, Elsa pun tertawa kecil.

"besok kau bisa berkencan dengan Anna, aku mengizinkanmu" kata Elsa. Kristoff langsung menoleh padanya."tunggu? apa? kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"tentu saja, karena didalam istana aku dan pelayanku kembali mempersiapkan ulang tahunnya, jadi aku minta kau dan Anna terus main di luar sampai sore. dan ingat! hanya Sore, sebelum makan malam" jawab Elsa. Kristoff pun diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan."ohh-.. oke, baiklah.. aku usahakan agar pulang tidak terlambat."

"bagus, aku selalu mengandalkanmu pria gunung"

"btw, bagaimana dengan Anna? kau sudah selesai menyibukkan dia?" tanya Kristoff. "yaa, dan sepertinya aku berhasil! rahasia kejutan kita masih aman. kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana. aku yakin, pasti Anna sudah terkapar di kebun karena kelelahan." katanya dan dia pun berdiri.

"ayo pulang"

...

Sampai di istana

Elsa berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil coklat panasnya. sore hari memang waktunya untuk bersantai, dia memilih duduk di ruang makannya sampai tiba saatnya makan malam.

disaat Elsa menikmati coklat panasnya, Anna pun datang.

"ELSA!"

"hmm?"

"huh!"

Anna datang ke ruang makan dengan wajah kusam, kotor, baju bernoda, rambut acak-acakan dan tampang wajahnya yang terlihat cemberut terus.

"ada apa, Anna?" tanya Elsa dengan santai.

"disaat aku bekerja kau menikmati coklat panasmu sendirian? tanpa aku!? kau memang kejam ya!" Anna protes sekali. Elsa tertawa.

"maaf maaf, tapi kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya kan?"

"memang semuanya! terutama tadi pagi, kuda mu kabur ketika aku memandikannya! untung prajurit istana ada yang berhasil menangkapnya!"

"bagus, besok kau boleh bersama Kristoff"

Anna yang tadinya cemberut terus langsung tersenyum."aah sungguh!? sungguh!?" tanya Anna. Elsa hanya mengangguk."yaa"

"oh Elsa! kau memang selalu menepati janjimu!" Anna segera memeluk Elsa, tapi Elsa langsung mundur. "woaahh woaah.. sebaiknya kau harus segera mandi!"

Anna menyadari, kalau dirinya sedang kotor."ups! maaf kak! kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, tunggu disini ya!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. suasana pun hening, Elsa memandangi coklat panasnya dan dia tersenyum kecil.

Anna, kau memang yang terbaik bagiku...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Birthday!

Chapter 3

 **woaah! udah berapa bulan ini? mohon maaf jika story nya terlambat. berbagai kendala selalu aja menghalangi saya -,- . laptop lagi rusak, makanya saya sedang mencoba update ke warnet tiap satu kali seminggu. tapi saya janjikan fanfic ini akan segera selesai. paling tidak sampai 8 chapter. mohon sekali maaf atas keterlambatannya. jangan lupa R &R :) :)**

 **...**

* * *

Pagi Hari

Anna dan Kristoff berada di halaman istana dan bersiap pergi jalan-jalan bersama.

"baiklah Kristoff, kau bersama adikku. aku minta kau menjaganya selama perjalanan kalian dan jangan ada masalah, kau paham?" tanya Elsa. Kristoff pun meyakinkannya."tenang saja Elsa, aku bisa menjaga Anna.

aku menjamin dari pagi sampai sore kami akan baik-baik saja" jawab Kristoff dengan lantang.

"ya Elsa! Kristoff bisa menjagaku lebih baik, kau harus percaya padanya"  
kata Anna sambil memeluk lengan kiri Kristoff. Elsa pun tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian.. dan satu lagi Kristoff, jangan sampai ada yang mengganggunya." kata Elsa lagi.

Kristoff mengangguk."aku pastikan itu"

"tetap awasi Anna sekalipun dia ingin pergi kemana-mana"

"tenang! aku bisa menjaganya!"

"lihat sekeliling kalian, hindari masalah di perjalanan"

"oke"

"jangan biarkan Anna berbicara pada orang asing tanpa dirimu"

"baiklah, baiklah"

"jangan biarkan seseorang yang akan menyakiti atau menculik Anna"

"ada aku di sampingnya, tenang saja!"

Elsa jadi terlalu protektif, Kristoff sendiri hanya menjawab iya,iya dan iya saja dari tadi. "bagus, semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan" Elsa melambai pada mereka. Anna pun memeluknya dulu."kami akan pulang tepat waktu, aku janji!"

"kau tidak sendirian Anna, sekarang bersenang-senanglah"

"oke! ayo Kristoff! Sven! Olaf! kita bersama hari ini!"

"YEAAAAH!"

akhirnya, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan halaman istana, kemudian berjalan keluar ke gerbang istana. setelah mereka pergi, Elsa langsung bergegas kedalam dan mulai melanjutkan susunan ulang tahun adiknya lagi.  
"bagus! aku harus segera menyelesaikannya sekarang"

Di Dapur istana

"Kue yang bertingkat itu lebih baik dan indah! kita bisa menambah satu matahari di atas kuenya dan selesai!" jawab si koki istana yang lain. semua sepertinya tidak setuju dengan usulan itu.

"aku pikir, kue-nya bertingkat dua saja, yang paling penting rasanya sangat lezat dan lembut"

"jangan hanya rasa saja, keindahan kue juga termasuk!"

si kepala Dapur mencoba menenangkan para juru masak istananya. "tenang, tenang semuanya.., aku tahu usulan kalian memang bagus. tapi setidaknya aku ingin satu kue yang paling terbaik untuk ulang tahun Putri Anna" katanya. semua pun hening sebentar, berpikir Kue ulang tahun seperti apa yang paling 'Sempurna'.

"bagaimana kalau Kue dengan 4 tingkat dan memiliki bunga Matahari di setiap lapisan kuenya?" tanya Elsa, dia masuk kedalam dapur menghampiri mereka. juru masak istana dan lainnya langsung membungkuk hormat padanya.

"selamat pagi Yang Mulia, maaf jika suara berisik kami mengganggu anda"

"tidak, kalian tidak mengganggu. aku mendengar usulan kalian soal Kue, dan yang tadi itu usul ku? bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Elsa.

"itu usul yang bagus, Kue seperti apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya si kepala dapur. Elsa mulai berpikir-pikir. jika dirinya menyukai coklat, Anna juga menyukainya.

"hmm...aku sudah membayangkannya, Kue bertingkat tinggi dengan coklat yang begitu banyak, terlapis warna biru dan juga ada bunga mataharinya. ditambah, itu seperti rasa eskrim." jawab Elsa yang kepalanya sudah kepikiran mulai lapar ingin memakan kue tersebut.

"hmm..sepertinya aku mengerti, Coklat dan Vanilla?"

"ehmmm iya seperti itu, tapi.. aku rasa aku menginginkan Kue yang harus terlihat 'Sempurna'.."

"apa ada yang bilang KUE SEMPURNA?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. semua langsung menengok ke arah pintu. Elsa berkedip cepat karena terkejut, melihat dia tiba-tiba datang ke dapur. Dia langsung membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Yang Mulia! selamat pagi!" sapanya.

Elsa sampai menaikkan alisnya."waah? anda ini..."

Kai langsung mengenalkan orang ini padanya."Yang Mulia, perkenalkan.. orang ini bernama..."

"aku Feric Weslend! aku seorang Chef pembuat Kue yang paling terkenal di eropa utara dan mempunyai 1000 resep kue yang paling Lezat sedunia!" jawab tuan Feric, sembari memotong kata-kata Kai tadi.

Elsa tersenyum ragu padanya. "ow? hei tuan Feric, senang bertemu denganmu..."

"apa yang anda butuhkan, Yang Mulia? anda ingin Kue ulang tahun? kau pernikahan? Kue hari jadian Anniversary?" tanya dia.

"Kue ulang tahun. adikku Putri Anna akan berulang tahun minggu depan, aku ingin sebuah Kue yang bertema musim panas dan..."

"BAIKLAH! AKAN SEGERA KU LAKSANAKAN!" jawab tuan Feric dengan lantang, padahal Elsa belum selesai berbicara.

"yaa, maksudku... Kue yang rasanya..."

"Coklat dan Vanilla!"

Elsa terdiam sebentar. sepertinya Chef Kue ini terlihat pandai dan bisa membuat Kue sesuai harapannya.

"oke.., tuan Feric, aku ingin kue bertingkat 4 dengan rasa Coklat dan Vanilla berserta motif Bunga Matahari di setiap lapisannya, aku ingin Kue itu terlihat indah dan harus 'Sempurna', bukan hanya luarnya, tapi rasanya juga harus 'sempurna' anda mengerti maksudku?" tanya Elsa.

"aku mengerti, aku mengerti! anda tak perlu menjelaskannya padaku Yang Mulia! asistenmu yang ini sudah memberitahu semuanya padaku tadi dan akan ku laksanakan!" jawab tuan Feric, dia mengedipkan satu mata nya yang berkilau ke arah Elsa. seketika Elsa hanya menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

"oke... jadi.., kau dan para koki dapurku bisa membuat kuenya satu atau dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Anna"

"Aku bisa membuatnya dalam hitungan jam!"

"APA?" Semua menganga tak percaya. ada pula yang berbisik, Elsa sendiri bahkan tercengang.

"tak perlu hitungan jam, aku ingin dua hari saja kalian membuat Kue ulang tahun adikku, setelah kalian membuatnya, aku ingin mencicipinya sedikit" kata Elsa lagi.

"BAIKLAH YANG MULIA!"

"Bagus, aku mengandalkanmu tuan Feric, sekarang aku permisi dulu" Elsa pun pergi bersama Kai meninggalkan tuan Feric dan beberapa koki istana didalam dapur.

Elsa langsung berbisik pada Kai di luar dapur.

"Kai! kau mengundang chef kue itu?" tanya Elsa.

Kai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "maafkan aku Yang Mulia, tetapi tuan Feric itu tiba-tiba datang kesini dan memintaku mengantar dia ke dapur. dia bilang.. dia kesini karena di undang"

"APA? DI UNDANG? OLEH SIAPA?" tanya Elsa, agak terkejut.

"yaa, anda mengundangnya.."

"tunggu dulu!? aku? mengundangnya?" Elsa semakin bingung. padahal koki istananya juga pandai membuat Kue. atau jangan-jangan...

"baiklah, biarkan dia dan koki istana kita bekerja. dan...aah! ini waktunya!"

"waktunya apa Yang Mulia?"

"mengajar anak-anak menyanyi!" jawab Elsa. Kai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya."A-apa? anda sedang membuka kursus menyanyi?" tanya dia. sambil berjalan cepat, Elsa mengatakan "tidak, aku akan melatih anak-anak itu dan mereka harus segera tampil di ulang tahun Anna. aku berusaha mungkin membuat lagu spesial yang akan di nyanyikan mereka." tambahnya.

"tapi Yang Mulia, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan anda? Surat perdagangan? rapat pertemuan dengan pejabat?"

"itu urusan lain, minggu ini aku fokus untuk ulang tahun Anna. sisanya kau yang urusi itu ya!"

"Yang Mulia! ta-tapi..."

"sampai jumpa Kai!" Elsa langsung bergegas pergi. Kai hanya bisa terdiam.

"ow..., baiklah Yang Mulia"

* * *

di Aula Istana

 _"Buat Hari Sempurna untukmu~!"_

 _"kita buat Hari spesial!"_

 _"rayakan ulang tahun dan harapan kan menjadi-..!"_

"Stop!"

Elsa jeda sebentar. anak-anak tersebut mengikuti jeda nya."hmm...kelihatannya ada yang kurang, ada satu nada yang belum tinggi. bisa kalian menyanyi setinggi mungkin?" tanya Elsa. anak-anak itu mengangguk cepat.

"kami bisa ,Ratu Elsa!"

"aah! bagus! kalian tetap bersemangat, ayo di mulai lagi... satu, dua... tiga!"

 _"BUAT HARI SEMPURNA UNTUKMU~!"_

anak-anak tersebut menyanyi terlalu kencang sampai Elsa menutup kedua telinganya, begitu juga orang tua mereka yang melihat latihannya di belakang Elsa.

"eehm...itu terlalu kencang, nyanyikan dengan lembut saja" kata Elsa. telinganya mendadak berdengung.

"tapi Ratu Elsa, kau bilang kita harus menyanyi dengan keras?" tanya salah satu anak. Elsa tersenyum padanya."iya, tetapi dengan lembut. Putri Anna akan senang mendengar suara indah kalian ketika kalian bernyanyi dihadapannya, mengerti itu?"

"kami mengerti!"

"baiklah! kita ulangi secara pelan-pelan, satu... dua... ti-.."

"HUaaaa~!" salah satu anak ada yang menangis. itu semua langsung menarik perhatian Elsa. "eh? a-ada apa kawan?" tanya Elsa.

"dia mengganguku!" jawab si gadis keci tersebut. anak laki-laki disebelahnya mengelak."tidak! dia yang menggangguku! buku menyanyiku di ambil oleh dia!"

"tidak!"

"iyaa!"

"tidak!"

Elsa langsung menenangkannya. "woaah! tenang tenang tenang, kawan kecil. kalau begitu buku menyanyinya berdua saja? bagaimana?"

"ini punyaku!"

ada satu anak yang bermasalah lagi. kali ini dua anak laki-laki mulai berebut buku menyanyinya.

"tidak! ini punyaku!", "ini punyaku!", "kembalikan!","tidaak!", heei!?"

anak-anak tersebut mulai ribut. ada yang berebut buku, bertengkar, menangis dan segalanya. Elsa kebingungan dan tak tahu cara menghentikan keributan mereka."kawan-kawan! tenang! aku bisa mencari solusinya..."

salah satu buku terlempar langsung mengenai wajah Elsa. semua langsung terkejut.

"HAH!?"

orang tua anak-anak yang duduk di belakang Elsa terkejut dan takut melihat reaksi Ratu mereka di lempari buku seperti tadi. mereka khawatir, Elsa akan marah dan bisa-bisa membekukan mereka semua.

salah satu orang tua langsung menghampiri anaknya dan segera meminta maaf pada Elsa. "Yang Mulia! maafkan anakku! maaf! di-dia tidak bermaksud seperti ini! tolong maafkan aku Yang Mulia..! maaf maaf maaf!"

"jangan khawatir, aku tidak mungkin memarahi kalian" jawab Elsa sembari melepas buku tersebut yang menempel di wajahnya tadi. kemudian, dia mengibas tanganya ke atas dan langsung membuat serpihan salju-salju kecil yang indah.

"Woaaaahh!"

"kalian bisa berlatih sambil bermain dengan salju? bagaimana?" tanya Elsa.

semua anak-anak tersebut langsung semangat lagi."YEAAH! SALJU DI MUSIM PANAS!"

"masih ingin berlatih menyanyi lagi, semua?" tanya Elsa lagi. mereka langsung mengangguk cepat."KAMI SIAP, RATU ELSA!" jawab mereka kompak. latihan kembali di mulai.

"baiklah! satu, dua, tiga..!"

"Buat Hari Sempurna untukmu~!"

Elsa terus melatih mereka dengan penuh semangat. dia tidak lelah, anak-anak tersebut tetap berlatih menyanyikan lagu spesial ini untuk Anna. Elsa ingin semuanya harus sempurna. kali ini, Elsa bisa merayakan ulang tahun Anna dengan penuh ceria.

 _4 jam setelahnya_

siang hari

setelah melatih anak-anak bernyanyi. Elsa kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan menulis sesuatu.

"berapa Undangan yang akan anda kirim, Yang Mulia?" tanya Kai dan Adres. Elsa masih sibuk menulis dan kemudian, dia kembali memerhatikan undangan yang ia buat.

"empat kerajaan terdekat, Northen Isles, Bouvet Isles, Maud land, dan... Corona, itu kerajaan sepupuku" kata Elsa.

"Corona? ah ya! Putri Rapunzel dan suaminya Eugene pernah datang ke penobatanmu setahun yang lalu. mereka pasti datang pertama" kata Adres. Elsa tersenyum dan dia tetap menulis. "ya, karena aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi."

"anda tidak mengundang Weselton dan Southern Isles?" tanya Kai. Elsa pun terdiam.

"entahlah, aku tak tahu. aku sudah memutus hubungan perdagangan dengan Wea-sel-town itu dan aku sudah melayangkan surat putusan hubungan kerja sama dengan Southern Isles karena kasus si pangeran itu, Hans" Elsa menjelaskan.

"jadi? anda tidak mengundangnya?"

"tidak, kecuali jika mereka meminta ku untuk mengundangnya"

"undangan ini akan segera di kirim empat hari sebelum ulang tahun putri Anna"

"baiklah. aku disini hanya menulis undangan ulang tahun saja. biar ku bacakan...

 _Undangan Ulang Tahun Putri Anna_  
 _dari Kerajaan Arendelle_

 _Kerajaan Arendelle berencana akan merayakan ulang tahun Putri Anna Musim Panas tahun ini_

 _tanda tangan :_  
 _Ratu Elsa_

 _Tidak bisa kembali, tidak bisa di batalkan, Titah Ratu_

"itu saja? tak ada kata-kata lain?" tanya Adres. Elsa langsung memberikan setumpuk undangan ke tangannya. "kirim, undangan tetap undangan sama saja"

"ba-baik Yang Mulia..." jawab Adres langsung mengiyakan. "kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Yang Mulia" kata Kai. dia dan Adres pun langsung pergi.

* * *

 _DISAMPING ITU_

Anna, Kristoff, Sven dan Olaf menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka di padang Bunga. Sven bersama Olaf sibuk mengejar kupu-kupu, sedangkan Anna dan Kristoff duduk di atas tumpukan rumput-rumput lembut dan memandangi indahnya padang bunga pagi ini.

"aku sebetulnya sudah menyadari, Elsa sangat sibuk hari ini.. maksudku.. dari kemarin! aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, hanya saja..."  
Anna tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia hanya ingin Elsa meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk dirinya sendiri.

"ayolah _fiesty pants_.. kakakmu seorang Ratu, tapi percaya padaku, dia akan bermain denganmu lagi" kata Kristoff.

"tapi... aku belum pernah melihat Elsa sesibuk ini. dia seperti merencanakan sesuatu, bahkan kemarin dia malah menyibukkan ku dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang konyol!" kata Anna lagi.

"kau curiga kalau Elsa menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu?"

"ehmm...tidak sih... tapi.."

"Anna, aku mengerti.. tapi kau masih punya aku, Elsa percaya padaku kalau aku bisa menjagamu, itulah mengapa tadi dia mendadak proktetif padamu karena dia sayang padamu Anna"

Anna mengangguk pelan "ya.. Kristoff, aku mengerti.."

"Elsa pasti mengajakmu bermain besok" kata Kristoff. kemudian, dia bergumam didalam hatinya.

ughh, besok akan jadi hari yang berat.. pasti Elsa akan menyuruhku lagi.

"Kristoff? ada apa?" tanya Anna, memecah lamunan Kristoff."eh? ohh tak apa! maaf..."

"oh, ku kira apa?"

"kau mau berburu serangga?" tanya Kristoff, dia langsung mengangkat jaring besarnya.

"aku akan menyukai itu"

akhirnya, sepasang kekasih tersebut berburu serangga di tengah pada bunga itu.

* * *

kembali di Arendelle

Elsa dan asisten pejabat istananya berdiri di depan pintu gudang. mereka seperti ingin mencari sesuatu didalam situ.

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak perlu bersusah payah, biar aku yang melakukan ini" kata si asistennya. Gareth. Elsa pun tersenyum padanya."tidak, jangan khawatir, aku akan mengambil sepeda itu didalam.. dan aku akan meminta pelayan untuk memperbaiki sepeda lamaku itu" kata dia, dan langsung membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

"fuh, butuh waktu 10 menit untuk membuka gudang ini.." gumamnya. tiba-tiba, debu masuk kedalam hidungnya dan dia langsung bersin.

"Achoo~!?"

"eh!? Yang Mulia? anda baik-baik saja?"

"yaah.. tak apa, Debu disini banyak sekali" katanya sambil menyeka hidungnya.

Elsa melihat di dalam gudang tersebut. hanya kotak-kotak bekas, perkakas lama yang sudah berkarat, sarang laba-laba di sudut loteng dan ... ada satu kotak besar yang membuatnya teringat sesuatu. kata-kata di kotak besar tersebut bertuliskan 'milik Raja dan Ratu Arendelle'.

Elsa hanya menatap sedih kotak tersebut. isinya adalah barang-barang lama milik orang tuanya saat masih memimpin Arendelle.

"Gudang ini tidak tersentuh lagi semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal.."

"ohh Yang Mulia, aku tahu itu. tapi tenanglah, gudang ini akan terpakai kembali di masa jabatan anda sekarang.. kalau begitu, akan ku bantu cari sepedanya"

"itu sepedanya"

Elsa langsung menunjuk ke sudut gudang. sebuah sepeda tua yang tak lagi terpakai bersandar di dinding Gudang.

"Yang Mulia, aku tak yakin sepeda itu masih bisa di gunakan lagi?"

Elsa langsung menarik kedua stang sepeda tersebut "ini masih bisa di gunakan, hanya butuh-"

 _KRAAKKK_

kedua stang sepeda yang ia tarik pun lepas dari badan sepeda tersebut. Elsa dan Gareth pun hening menatapnya.

"perbaikan..." kata Elsa, menyambung kata-katanya tadi.

"baiklah, akan kusuruh staff istana untuk memperbaiki sepeda anda" jawab Gareth, dia pun mengambil badan sepeda tersebut dan membawanya keluar.

seketika, Elsa mendadak bersin lagi. "A-Achhoo!?"

"Yang Mulia, mungkin anda harus beristirahat dulu.. biar aku yang mengurusi ini"

"tidak, ini semua tanggung jawabku. Anna akan segera berulang tahun dan aku yang merencanakan semuanya.. aku tidak ingin siapapun mengambil alih ulang tahunnya karena aku ingin semua nya terancang 'sempurna' dengan tanganku sendiri " kata Elsa, menegaskan.

"oh? tapi..."

"aku bisa atur ini, aku seorang Ratu. ayo kita harus segera cepat"

Elsa berjalan cepat. asistennya hanya bisa tercengang dan diam. "woahh.. Arendelle memiliki seorang Ratu yang sangat bertanggung jawab"

Elsa sangat sibuk mengurusi segala persiapan ulang tahun untuk Anna. semuanya memang terencana dengan sempurna. dari Kue ulang tahun, kejutan, hadiah-hadiah untuknya, sampai mengangkut sepeda lamanya yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 13 tahun semenjak ia dan Anna berpisah. di sela-sela ia sibuk mengurusi itu, Elsa juga menyempatkan diri hadir dalam pertemuan pejabat istana. kemudian, setelah rapat, dia kembali melanjutkan urusan ulang tahun adiknya itu hingga sore.

* * *

dan Sore pun menjelang...

Elsa langsung duduk bersandar di atas sofa empuknya di ruang perpustakaan.  
terlihat sekali raut wajahnya yang lelah.

"hahh... melelahkan, rasanya persiapan untuk hari ini terasa kurang.." gumamnya. dia pun memijat-mijat sedikit sisi kepalanya yang mulai penat. tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"masuk"

ternyata itu Anna. dia berlari menghampiri kakaknya dan langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"ELSA!"

"eh? Anna?"

"Elsa! bagaimana hari-harimu!? semuanya terasa sibuk?" tanya Anna.

"yahh seperti biasa, aku yakin kau dan Kristoff menikmati hari-hari yang menyenangkan" jawab Elsa.

"Elsa! kau mau tahu? aku dan Kristoff berhasil mendapat banyak serangga! aku sendiri yang menangkapnya!"

"lalu?"

"akan ku tunjukkan padamu! Kristoff!?"

Kristoff pun masuk ke ruang perpustakaan, membawa satu kotak yang penuh dengan serangga di kedua tangannya. dan... satu lagi, dengan wajahnya yng bengkak dan lebam.

"Woaaah!? Kristoff!? ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Elsa.

"eh.. Elsa, sebetulnya itu lain cerita, Kristoff sedikit mengalami kecelakaan kecil sewaktu menangkap serangga"

"huh! seharusnya kau tidak menyuruhku mengambilnya, Anna! wajahku takkan sehancur ini!" ketusnya.

"eh? tunggu dulu? apa itu luka sengatan lebah?" tanya Elsa.

"tepat sekali!"

"ugghhh rasanya wajahku seperti di makan oleh luka bengkak ini..."

"hmm..baiklah, kalau begitu kau datang temui Gerda, nanti staff medis istana akan membantumu, setelah itu kit makn malam bersama" jawab Elsa.

"ahh!? Elsa! kau mengajak Kristoff makan malam bersama kita!?" tanya Anna.

Elsa pun mengangguk."tentu saja"

"YEAAH! KRISTOFF! KAU MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA KAMI!"

"ow? terima kasih Elsa, a..aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.." kata Kristoff, mendadak gugup lagi. Elsa pun tersenyum padanya. "kau bisa datang makan malam kapanpun yang kau mau"

"terima kasih Elsa.."

"kalau begitu biar ku antar kau pada Gerda! Elsa kau tunggu di ruang makan!" kata Anna dan dia langsung mendorong tubuh besar Kristoff keluar dari perpustakaan."Anna! pelan-pelan!"

"cepat! menyembuhkan bengkakmu itu sangat lama!"

Elsa pun tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. ulang tahun adiknya 4 hari lagi, dia merasa persiapan dan perencanaan ulang tahun Anna sudah berjalan lancar.

tunggu kejutan dariku Anna

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **tunggu beberapa minggu/bulan kedepan. terima kasih :)**


End file.
